1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved foldable backrest and seat and hand warmer and, more particularly, pertains to a cushion for increased comfort for people engaged in outdoor activities such as hunting, football spectatorship or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of complex devices having many parts and being difficult to deploy and use outdoors is known in the prior art. More specifically, complex devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of portable seats and backrest and hand warmers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of complex devices having many parts and being difficult to deploy and use outdoors. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,732 issued to Daniels discloses a portable folding tree stand having upper and lower tubular sections hinged together in an aligned relationship for providing vertical staggered steps for ascending and descending a pole ladder oriented adjacent to a tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,236 issued to Gardner et al. discloses a climbing tree stand having two frames with each frame having a rigid base portion and a flexible adjustable encircling band for gripping a tree around the trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,499 issued to Rilovich discloses a portable back rest for support of a person's back at a beach or other outdoor location and further having a collapsible structure that folds into a small portable unit for carrying or storage.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,965 issued to Chapman appears to disclose a portable back rest for use by a person.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,084 issued to Scott appears to disclose a portable back rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,381 issued to Jay discloses a convertible backpack assembly for carrying items therein and also providing a readily adaptable assembly for conversion to a chair for use on a beach or other outdoor location.
In this respect, the foldable backrest and seat and hand warmer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increased comfort for people engaged in outdoor activities such as hunting, football spectatorship or the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved foldable backrest and seat and hand warmer which can be used in particular for increased comfort for people engaged in outdoor activities such as hunting, football spectatorship or the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved foldable backrest and seat and hand warmer which has all the advantages of the prior art devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is an object of the invention to provide a backrest to give comfort to outdoorsmen while hunting or the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a backrest and a seat cushion for a person engaged in outdoor spectator sports such as football in a stadium.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a camouflage appearance to the wearer of the invention to blend with the natural surroundings when hunting or fishing or the like.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a water-resistant outer shell to resist water penetration which could reduce the effectiveness of the invention.
It is still yet another object of the invention to provide a fiber-filled cushioning material in the cushion to give comfort to the outdoorsman when deployed in a seat orientation such as resting against a tree.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide secure engagement with a wooden backrest typically found in outdoor spectator stadiums such as football stadiums or the like.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a warming section to comfort the lumbar region of the outdoorsman when deployed in a hunting setting or a spectator setting.
It is yet still another object of the invention to provide means to store artificial heating pouches to allow the person to warm their hands when needed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a belt to attach the invention to the waist of the user when moving from place to place.
It is yet still another object of the invention to provide an elastic cord to allow the outdoorsman to secure the invention to a tree or other outdoor object prior to use and operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved foldable backrest and seat and hand warmer which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved foldable backrest and seat and hand warmer which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved foldable backrest and seat and hand warmer which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a foldable backrest and seat and hand warmer economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved foldable backrest and seat and hand warmer which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable folding device for people engaged in outdoor activities comprising a padded cushion having a lower section, an upper section, and a middle section therebetween.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.